New additions
by nolongerusingthis
Summary: When the Xmen go to the movies, they see some pretty odd guys. Little did they know, that was just the first of many times they would see them.
1. Who's that?

"Who is that?" Katie asked Jean. "I don't know, but he better stop throwing popcorn before I knock him across the room!" Jean replied... Little did they know, that was just the first of many times they would see him...

All right... I don't own X-men, or fantastic 4, or any other story I might through in here. I do own, Katie Wagner aka- night's darkness, and Daniel Bowen, who will appear later on.

* * *

"Ugh! C'mon, stop it, you're ruining the movie." Katie Wagner yelled back to an ignorant guy 3 rows back. They had gone to watch some movie; Katie really didn't think it was all that great. The group that had gone consisted of: Jean, Scott, Katie, Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby.

_"I can't believe Susie made me come with you!" _she heard some one mumble. She turns around and looked around. There, sitting in the shadows was a guy who looked about there age, but...but he was... rock? Katie sat there with a confused look on her face for some time, when she realized he had noticed she was staring at him.

She quickly turned around and continued watching the movie, though it only had like 15 minutes left. When they got up they had to pass by the other two in the back. Jean paused and looked at the idiotic one. "That was _real _cute!" she said sarcastically before going out. Katie, being last passed the 2nd one a note.

He read it quietly to himself before leaving the movie. On it was call me followed by a group of numbers. "Let me see!" the first one insisted, trying to get it from him. "No Johnny, she obviously didn't intend on you reading it. C'mon, lets go before Sue kills us." "Aww! Come on Ben… not fair." Johnny yelled running after him.

* * *

Ok, chapter was sort, i know. after all it was just an intro... alright i admit it, i really didnt have any more typed and decided to make it an intro just now, but oh well!

i'll try to add a real chapter tomorrow.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Quick note: I am trully, very sorry for not updating like I said I would. Partly I didn't because by computer has been messing up. oh well, its fixed now, so I'm back!

also, in order to make this story work, the characters are slightly tweeked.. most x-men and fantastic four are, like, 19. except; logan,Jumbelee,Xavier, and, uh, like, ya know, magnito and mistique

Disclaimer:... you alread know, i own katelynn, but nothing else. wish i did though! thinks of great posibilities

* * *

Katie sat on her bed by the phone. It had been 3 hours since the movie, and she had been in her room the whole time. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She jumped of the bed and tried to act like nothing was up. "The doors open," she said. It was her friend Rogue. "Hay, you've been in here for like 3 hours!… What are you up to?" Rogue asked. "Nothin Rogue, I swear!" "Alright, but I'll be watching you." Rogue turned to leave… Then the phone rang.

Kaitlyn looked surprised and she turned to answered the phone. "Hello? ... ...Yep, that's me… … hey, listen; could you hold on a sec." She shot a look at Rogue, who was standing by the door. "Ok, Ok, I'm leaving!" Rogue sighed as she left.

"Alright, I'm back, you were saying… … Oh yeh, sorry Ben, I didn't even leave you my name! I'm sorry! I didn't want Jean to catch me. I'm Katelynn Wagner; every one calls me Katie though. Hay, people keep walkin' by my room tryin to figure out who I'm talkin to. So, can I meet you somewhere?… … Yeh, sounds good. Meet you in about an hour?That'llgive me time to sneak out… ok! In an hour then… bye!

* * *

Katie bamfed to some trees outside of X-school and looked around. No one was around, so she dissapeared again. when she reapeared, she was outside a bar (the one from FF movie). She goes in, and she & Ben talk for a while and then they head back to the Baxter building.

They went into Ben's room, and Katie flopped down in Ben's chair while he sat on the bed. They talked for awhile, and soon, Katie fell asleep. (In the chair.)

* * *

Oh, if you have any questions or ideas for any of my stories, i'm all for it.

Just email me, just be shure to make the subject of the email fanfiction, or the name of the story.

if it's says sumthing like, Hay! or what's up, i'll just erase it... not on purpose though... just my computer has a hard time with viruses, so i just don't open them.


	3. Banned

First off,Thanks for reviewing O-dragon! Here's some info about Katelynn Wagner aka night's darkness...

Yes, she is Kurt's sister (I DONT OWN KURT!) wish I did! She is blue, but looks slightly different than Kurt. Let me explain... she has a tail like him, but also has wolf- like ears. Sorta like a teleportin' dog... wolf. Dog sounds a little wimpy! If you would like a picture of her. Email me and put Katelynn as the subject.

Also, my younger sister's truly enjoys playing director over this fic, so some of the scenarios belong to her. (Katie going to meet Ben...) yeh, her idea. Some of Shiloah's idea too. To clear things up, Shiloah is pronounced **shy-low, **not shy-low-ah. Don't ask

Ok, this is a cross-over fiction, and the fantastic four are in here. I've only seen the movie, so don't hurt me! I never even was into the fantastic four until the movie!

One last thing. this beginning is sorta crappy, i know, but the story will get better! I promise! Sorry for not typing Katelynn's accent earlier.** Tell me if you want her to talk like Kurt or just keep her the way she is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own xmen, fantastic four, or dr. pepper**

* * *

"hmm?" Katie mumbles as she wakes up. "Where am I ?" suddenly she remembers last night and falling asleep at _The Baxter_. "Mien Gott! I am soo going to be grounded!" Not stopping to think, she bamfs out of the room. 

Katie bamfs in front her dorm room door, and goes in. Rogue was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room drinking Dr. Pepper. "Where were you?" Rogue says (slightly on the yelling side.) "in einem Stuhl!" Katie replies back with a laugh. Rogue just looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "whatever! You better be glad no one else found out you were gone..." she then leaves the room.

Katie lies down on her bed and laughs to her friend. She sighs and thinks about her friends... _friends._.. more like family now. Being in 12th grade, she probably would stay here after she graduates in 3 months.

Still lying on the bed, she suddenly hers Professor. '_Ugh! Get out of there.' _She thought, putting a pillow over her face. How she despised telepaths.

"Katelynn;" she hears again. "What!" She yells, throwing the pillow across the room.

'You were out last night.'

..."yes." (She replies, slightly annoyed)

'You were supposed to be in your dorm.'

"Yep" (mockingly)

'Yet, you left anyway... even though you knew not to.'

"Yes, and you know what! I fell asleep in a chair at his... there... SOMEBODIES apartment. or building, or something! Bet you're mad about that too."

'Building... who lives there?'

(A lot calmer now, still annoyed) "I don't know! Some guy, his liebchen, her bother, and Ben... Why"

'You are not to go back there!'

"Why the heck not!"

'We will not speak of this any further. You are to not go there, understood!'

"But, Wh..."

'Katelynn...'

"O.K."

Then he was gone.

"How weird," she said out loud, not caring if any body heard her. "Vat's veird?" she heard Kurt, her bother, say. "nichts, proffesor sprach mit mir." she replies. "und das war sonderbar?" "Ja! Now go away!" "Vine, I'll go."


	4. Caught

**sorry I haven't been on, I finally will be getting a different computer so I'll be able to post more. I'm in the process of getting a laptop so I can update when I'm out of town to. Like over the summer some time in June when my church will have a youth missions trip.**

**anyway... Thanks for the reviews! I hope no one gets mad the way I skip time in the next couple of chapters.**

**I have decided that I will make a sequel to this one, and ill be using some of the mutants I don't use in this one a lot more in the sequel.**

**I don't own any of the people in here but Katie. if any one has ideas I'm all for em!**

* * *

After talking with professor, Katie went and told Rogue what he said. She also agreed it was weird.

* * *

one night, about a month later

(underlined is rogue speaking.)

Katie walks into her room. "You've been still seeing him haven't you?" Rogue says scaring Katie half to death. "I HATE when you do that... and yes I have."

"Your going to get caught."

"I haven't yet."

"Why do you think Professor told you not to go."

"He's grouchy?"

"No! I think they work for magneto."

"Rogue, you always think people work for magneto. Get over your self."

* * *

somewhere around 3 months after that

"Katelynn please come to my office." Katie hears telepathically one day. "God, I have bloody telepaths!"

in professors office

"yes?" (_stupid aggravating son of a gun who wont leave people alone!_) Katie mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" She smiles but quickly regains her annoyed look.

"You disobeyed me."

"yep!"

"I told you not to have anything to do with them and you did any way."

"So? Why is it I can't even know them? What is so important?"

sigh "... I offered them our help. To join us, and their leader said they would never join us. He refused to even hear what I had to say. It seems they have no intentions on being on our side.

"They would never try to harm us! I don't know why they wouldn't join us, but there not against us!"

"Katelynn if so much as even hint at what I have told you..."

"No I will! I'll get to the bottom of it and prove you wrong!"

"Then you wont be aloud to leave."

"What?"

"You may not leave the school for a year unless you cause me to change my mind. Hopefully you will forget your idea and may be aloud to leave."

... ... ... she was gone.

* * *

**Again, sorry if you didn't like the way I skipped like that.**

**Ps: if you like Ben Grimm fanfictions, I also am writing one over in the FF forum.**


	5. Leaving

**Hey! Ok, there is just something about me and this story! I'm going to stop with the "I promise to update..." thing. I will try to update more. But every time I try, I always don't! AHHHH! **

**Well, here's the next chapter... I think I've made up my mind about Katie, Who's nickname will be Night now, not Katie. She doesn't have an accent like her brother... I know how I'm planning to end this fanfic, but I just cant seem to get it typed out! It's like there's gaps all in the story I've forgot... Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men... Or FF... Just Night.**

* * *

... "I can't believe him! How can he just sit there, not even know the people, and say 'If you leave again you'll be grounded for a year!' How can he even ground us? Were not in school any more, it's not like he can." Night was going to various places around her dorm room, throwing clothes onto her bed. 

"Well, actually he can... see, were now training to be x-men, so..."

"Or not! Just don't hurt me! By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Your What!"

"I'm leaving. I don't have to stay... I'm twenty, I'm out of school, and Professor X-Oddvier isn't going to run my life..."

"But... Don't leave me here!" Rogue starts in a whiney tone. She furthers the joke, getting on her knees in a begging matter.

"Mein Gott Rogue! Get up. I'm serious!"

"They'll just come after you. You know they will"

"I don't know, with as mad as Prof. has been at me... I think they'll just let me go."

* * *

**Ok, a short chapter, butI had to do it. **

**Review please!**


	6. Pasts Return

**Ok, this is where the story actually starts... **

**I don't own X-men Or FF... I do own my characters though... YAY! **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**_...Three Years Later..._ **

A lot can happen in three years... Night was right; Prof. let her go, and until now, now one knew where she was... until now. Yeh, Rogue has a hard time keeping quiet, and one day her and Jene set out to find her. Prof. helped, eventually. She had, by now, moved in with the rest of the FF. No, she didn't join or anything... she just earned her keep by helping Reed with his lab work. (Night loves computers) And that's were they found her! Now, why did Rogue have to stick her nose into other peoples business?

Yeh, Jene and Scott (how many times have we heard that) went over to the Baxter Building to see if Night would come back. They had to admit, it was a nice place. They were looking around for some one to explain their being there, when a little girl, around two, came bouncing up and happily says "Hi! I'm Calla... What's your name?" (More like, hi! I'm cawa, but you know) "My brofer's around the corner, behind da couch dere... he's a wittle shy. His name's Michael."

"Well hi Calla, nice to meet you! My name's Jene... and this is Scott."

About this time, Night came from around the corner where she had been working on a computer Johnny had managed to tare up. "Hey Calla, who are you talking too...Oh! Hey, Jene... Uh, Sue, You have company!"

* * *

**Well, now you have something to review about... Who is Calla?**


	7. Why?

Ok, schools out now soI can write more. I hope you will come back and read it, I noticed most of the people reading it left.

* * *

"Uh, Sue! You have company." 

"We're not Sue's company." says Jene. "Oh, great!" mutters Night going around behind the couch to pull Michel out. "Y'all two go and play in your room. "Like Johnny's!" giggles Calla gathering up her things. "Yeah, shure. Why not.Make Johnny mad again."

"So... what brings you here?" "What brings us here? Night, you've been gone for three years! It's more like, Why are _you_ here?" Sue walks in and stops suddenly. " Uh, I'll be in the other room..."

Night continues on... "Look, I didn't have to stay there. There was no rules saying I couldn't go." "So why did you?" Scott adds suddenly. Night sighs. "You wouldn't understand." "Why wouldn't we?" "Because, you're not like me... You don't have to worry about going outdoors and people staring at you. People rushing their children by because your a mutant.You can hide... I cant." "And so you left?" "He wouldn't let me see Ben. I had finally found someone different like me; someone who understands what it's like to be hated... and Charles Xavier wouldn't let me even talk to him. He has no right to tell me what to do, so I left." "Well, We want you to come back. You're right, Professor had no right to tell you who you could and couldn't see... Please, will you come back? You can have your old room back and everything" "I...we.. uh, that is... we're moving outta here at the end of the month." "We?" Jene and Scott say at the same time. "Um... yeah. Calla and Michel are my children." There's a long silence until Johnny is heard. "Hey Night! These two Rug Rats just recked my room!" "Ibetter go get them. It was nice seeing you again." Night laughs before running to stop Johnny from killing someone.


	8. anoyances and old dorms

How'da like the last chapter? The story's getting more interesting now, huh?

* * *

Night figured she needed to go back, even if just for a visit. She hadn't seen Kurt since the night she left, three years ago. So, she went back and got her room back, which she had all to herself. Rogue had been moved to Kitty's room after her roommate moved off to live with her parents.

After getting her things unpacked and making shure the two toddlers couldn't cause any trouble, she went off to find Kurt...

"Hay! Long time no see!" cries Kurt as soon as he sees Night. "Yeah, I really missed you Kurt. C'mon let's talk in my room."

After arriving in her room, Kurt was promptly greeted by Calla and Michel. "Hey! Who are you?" "They're mine. This is Calla, and this is Michel... they're twins." "Well, I would've never guessed!" Says Kurt ruffling Michel's blueish hair. Michel giggles. "So, I guess I'm your uncle! Hey, where's Ben?" "He's back at Reed's. Sue's remodeling the living room." Night laughs. Just then Rogue and Remy walks in the door."Well, hay Night! Who do these adorably cute things belong to!" Rogue says, tickling Calla on the tummy. "Oh, yeah... I wonder who's." Remy adds. Night glares at him. "So, Rogue. You and Remy together now?" "Yeah..." Rogue mutters giving Remy a sheepish grin. "So, what's their names?"

"Calla and Michel... They're twins." Says Kurt with a slight laugh. "Uh! They are! We're twins, you don't have ears like me ,and I don't have hands with three fingures like yours... But were twins." "Yeah, but we're _both _blue." "That is true Night." adds Rogue. "Well, I should know. And they are. They're just... Different. I didn't say they were identical."

* * *

So? Like? R&R please!


End file.
